


Midnight Swim

by mobius-loop (igy)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: 100 words x 5, Gen, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/pseuds/mobius-loop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ditty about Jesse driving them to the Pacific Ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to [@stonerudy](http://www.stonerudy.tumblr.com) on tumblr, who is awesome and had a really bad couple of days. Feel better, buddy!

1.

Cassidy, Jesse quickly finds out, can sing along to any song on the radio. Any station, any tune.

 _“If yeh wanna be my lovah, yeh gotta get with my friends!_ ” He cackles and elbows Jesse in the ribs, hard enough to make them gently swerve across the lanes of the highway in Jesse’s ancient pickup truck.

It should be terrible (it is, frankly, terrible) but Jesse can’t find it in himself to be angry when Cassidy is laughing like that.

It’s going to be a long seventeen hours.

“ _Make it last forever, friendship never e-ends─!!”_

 

2.

They drive twelve hours, sun-up to sundown. Cassidy is engulfed in a blanket, but still complains about the lack of A/C in the truck.

Jesse thinks he should be used to it, seeing as they still don’t have A/C at the church.

“It’s a different thing entirely,” Cass gripes, slowly trying to crank down the window with a blanket-covered hand.

When they stop at the shitty motel on the other side of El Paso, Cassidy immediately flops across the bed.

“Aye, this is more like it. You don’t mind taking the couch, right?” His grin is infectious.

 

3.

Neither of them sleep much at the motel. Cass is strangely quiet when he bundles out to the truck the next morning.

Jesse doesn’t start worrying until the cup of gas station coffee he hands off doesn’t get a response.

“Something botherin’ you, Cass?”

“Nah, not really, just… it’s been a long time since I’ve done something _new,_ y’know? It’s a weird feeling. After a while, I guess… I forget there is anything new left in the world.”

Jesse squeezes his shoulder through the blanket and leaves it at that.

 

4.

They cruise through Tuscon, laughing about the yoga studios and crystal shops on every corner.

“Ey Padre, maybe you should start up with the gems an’ shite at church. Pull out the sage and start smoking up the place when folks get antsy.”

“I think there’s enough _smoking_ that goes on in that building, thank you kindly.”

“That was just the one time!” Cassidy shrugs and pulls out his cigarettes, edging one finger out of the blankets far enough to light up.

Jesse can’t help but stare. “Does it… hurt? Like, normal?”

“Yeah… as much as I can remember what normal is. Every time.”

 

5.

They pull up to the beach outside San Diego just as the sun is setting.

“Cass, it’s probably freezing. Maybe just─”

“Fuck it! If I get hypothermia, you’ll just have to warm me up!” Cassidy pulls his shirt over his head and throws it at Jesse as he exits the truck.

Jesse sighs and starts unbuttoning his shirt too. Can’t let him make a fool of himself alone.

When they both splash back into the shallows, Cass nudges Jesse with his shoulder, grinning wildly.

Jesse smiles right back. “You forget how big it is, really…”

“ _That’s what she─_ ”

Jesse doesn’t feel bad about dunking him at all.

 


End file.
